Todd's Bored
by tpcb000
Summary: One very, very boring day a certain hedgehog was bored out of his mind. How will he cure his severe boredom? But, the real question is will he?


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): This is a one-shot for my good friend and collab-buddy theRASTAproject. Happy Birthday bud!_

_**August 27, 2028**_

It was a slow day at the infamous G.U.N agency. A _very _slow day. Todd the hedgehog was sitting in the break room with his feet up on the table and his hands behind his hand contemplating what he should do.

"Hey Todd." Silver said walking into the room sliding into the chair across from him.

"Silver! I'm so bored!" Todd said running his hands over his face and quills.

"And?" Silver said as Todd glared at him.

"Let's go do something!" He said bouncing out of his seat as Silver shook his head.

"We can't leave until four." He said as Todd looked at the clock and groaned.

"It's only ten!" He said as Silver stood up.

"You were always a smart one." Silver said as Todd shoved him. They walked out of the break room…well Silver walked Todd dragged himself. Todd looked around seeing the other people working on computers or talking to each other. He looked in front of himself as and saw a familiar hedgehog.

"Shadow!" Todd yelled making Shadow cringe. Shadow turned with an annoyed look on his face.

"What is it Todd?" He asked as Todd grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

"I'm bored out of my mind!" He said before Shadow pushed him off.

"What do I look like you to?" Shadow said dusting off his jacket.

"A friend who could keep me entertained." He said as Silver laughed and Shadow rolled his eyes. "C'mon Shadow we're going to be in-laws!" Todd said as Shadow cringed.

"Just because Shade and Suzy are dating doesn't mean they'll get married." Shadow said as he started to walk with Todd and Silver following. Silver laughed as Shadow glared at him. "I wouldn't be laughing Hedgehog. He's going to be your in-law too." Shadow said as Silver shrugged his shoulders making Shadow sighed. "Why couldn't he have dated Chrissy?" Shadow said as Spark came gliding down the staircase ramp.

"Because she _will _get back with my son!" Spark said as Shadow scoffed.

"Ok." He said sarcastically as Spark crossed his arms.

"What? You don't think it will happen." Spark said as Shadow crossed his arms.

"It won't happen for a while." Shadow said as Spark glared at him.

"But it will happen!" Spark said as Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey guys." Reese said walking up to them.

"Reese!" Todd said as Reese rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you how to relieve your boredom." Reese said as Todd groaned.

"Why not?" He whined as Reese crossed his arms.

"That's why." He said as Todd pouted.

"You guys all suck!" Todd said as they rolled their eyes.

"Fine! Todd let's do something." Silver said as Todd did a happy dance.

"General we're leaving!" Todd yelled against before running out of the building.

"Wait! We just got word on a hostage situation!" He called out as Todd fell to his knees groaning.

"C'mon Todd it isn't that bad." Reese said as they all walked over to Reese's car.

"But I don't feel like kicking anyone's ass today!" He whined as Spark grabbed him by the collar.

"I swear if you don't stop whining I'll beat your ass." Spark growled as Todd pushed him.

"Somebody's grumpy with the new baby." Todd said as Spark rolled his eyes. They all drove to the bank where the hostage situation was being held. "Look at those cops. Doing nothing. They're making us do all the work." Todd grumbled as Shadow punched him the stomach.

"Shut up." He hissed as they snuck through the back. Silver and Todd floated them all up on the roof as they all looked through the window.

"Alright! If anyone moves consider yourself dead!" One of the robbers said. They were all wearing clown masks and holding pistols as the employees and customers sat on the ground against the wall. The group all crashed through the roof landing on the ground gracefully. "What the hell?!" The leader-robber yelled as they all stood up glaring at him.

"Decided to jack the Dark Knight?" Todd said as they all started firing their guns at them. Todd and Silver flipped forward stopping the bullets in their places and letting them drop on the floor.

"Shit! They have powers." One of them said as Spark slammed his hands on the ground.

"Damn right we do!" He said sending electric currents through the ground and shocking some of the guys. Reese and Shadow started to fight others as Silver created a protective barrier over the people.

"Look out behind you!" A robber called out pointing behind Reese as Reese rolled his eyes.

"Mind reader dumbass." Reese said punching the guy in the face.

"Todd! Stop juggling the burglars!" Shadow yelled as Todd let all of them dropped to the ground and crossed his arms with a pout.

"I just wanted some entertainment." He said as Shadow rolled his eyes. After they got done with the burglary Todd bounced in his spot as the guys groaned.

"C'mon! You said we could do something!" Todd said as Silver sighed.

"Fine, Todd. What do you want to do?" Silver asked as Todd pondered it for a bit.

"Let's go to the go-cart track!" He said as Spark cheered.

"I'm up for that!" He said when suddenly Sonic came whizzing by.

"I heard go-cart track." He said as everybody stared at him confused before shrugging it off.

"Let's go!" Todd said as they all drove over to the track.

"Sorry guys. All the carts are taken. The only ones left are three two-seaters." The employee said as all six guys looked at each other.

"I call driver!" They all shouted at once before arguing over it.

"Shut up!" Reese yelled as they all looked over to him. "Sonic, Spark, and Todd end up being the drivers." He said rubbing his temples as the Shadow and Silver groaned.

"Get ready to lose Toddy." Spark said jumping in the cart with Shadow behind him.

"Bring it on _Sparky_." Todd mocked as Silver sat behind him. Reese got behind Sonic as they all revved their engines.

"Ready." Sonic said as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Set." Spark said as Shadow leaned back in his seat clutching on for dear life.

"Go!" Todd said as they all blazed off the starting line and started to turn around the track. Spark had the lead as Todd followed behind him. Sonic past the two taking the lead as Reese waved at them. Todd came next to Spark and rammed his car into his. Spark spun around before slamming against the wall. Todd laughed manically as he passed the two hedgehogs.

"That's a fowl!" Shadow yelled as Silver flipped him the bird.

"There were never any rules." Silver said as Shadow smirked.

"Switch me." Shadow said as Spark crossed his arms.

"No way!" He said as Shadow glared at him.

"Get out of the fucking driver seat!" Shadow yelled as Spark scrambled towards the back. Shadow gripped the steering wheel and started driving. He chaos controlled the whole car next to Todd's and Silver's.

"Shit!" Todd yelled as Silver stopped their car and lifted it in the air. Spark threw an electric orb towards them, but Todd swerved the car to the side to dodge it. Sonic and Reese still had the lead and were trying to keep out of the line of fire. Todd continued to drive like a maniac as Silver put Spark and Shadow down.

"God! We're two laps behind!" Spark said slamming his fists on the side of the car.

"Take the wheel!" Shadow said jumping out of the small car. Spark looked at him confused before sitting in the driver seat. Spark started driving before he started to feel a giant push and was passing things in a blur. They caught up quickly before Sonic rammed into them.

"What are you doing?! We didn't want to get into this." Reese hissed as Sonic glared at Spark and Shadow.

"No way they're stealing our lead." Sonic said as Reese sighed.

"I warned you." Reese muttered as Sonic rolled his eyes and continued to drive. Spark bumped his car into Sonic's car as Sonic growled.

"Watch yourself Solari!" Sonic yelled as Spark smirked.

"What? Can't handle it Hedgehog?" Spark taunted as Sonic glared at him.

"Shut up and just drive!" Shadow yelled as Spark rolled his eyes.

"Oh! My! God! Reese yelled as all three hedgehogs looked at him.

"What?" Sonic asked as Reese nervously glanced at Spark.

"Um…one of our daughters gets pregnant." He said avoiding eye contact with Spark.

"OOOHHH!!! IT'S HAILEY!!!" Spark yelled as he parked the car to the side and jumped out. Sonic and Reese whizzed by them and Sonic looked back at Reese.

"Is it really Hailey?" He asked as Reese laughed.

"No, I made that up so we could get the lead." Reese laughed as Sonic high-fived him.

"Good plan!" Sonic said as they started their last lap.

"BASTARDS!!!" They heard Spark yell as they both laughed.

"You forgot about us!" Silver said as he and Todd passed them.

"Damn it!" Reese said slapping his hand over his eyes.

"And we win!" Silver yelled as they crossed the finish line. The rest all grumbled as they crossed the line.

"And I'm bored again." Todd said getting out of the small car.

"What!? Are you kidding me!? We just did an extreme race and you're bored again!" Shadow yelled as Todd rocked on his heels.

"Yep." He said making a popping noise. Shadow groaned as he shook his head.

"I'm going home to my family. You find your entertainment somewhere else." Shadow said walking out of the race track.

"I think I agree with him." Spark said speeding away.

"Ginger is leaving tonight. I should see her before she leaves." Reese said as he walked over to his car. Todd looked over to Silver who shrugged his shoulders and left. Todd sighed and decided to head home too.

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm bored!" Alena said as she ran to him when he opened the door. He lifted her into his arms and sighed.

"You and me both." He said as he walked into the living room.

"Hey Grand-pops!" Luca said as he said not taking his eyes off the TV as he played Alex to a video game.

"Who's winning?" He asked walking through the room.

"I am!" Alex cheered as Luca shoved him. "Hey! You don't shove uncles!" He said as Luca rolled your eyes.

"Your only five years older." He muttered as he continued to play the game.

"Don't you miss your Mom or Julian?" Alex said as he nudged him.

"Hey! This is my vacation before school!" He said pushing Alex over. Todd walked through the living room into the dining room where Juliana sat talking on the phone.

"Can you believe Joel would ask Maria to be his girlfriend even though he's dating Angelica?!" She said into the phone as Todd shuddered at the thought of her ten year-old talking about this stuff.

"How long has she been on that phone?" He whispered to Alena who looked at the clock. She's much smarter than her age. Thanks to Shade. Todd knew that boy was good for something.

"An hour." She said as Todd rolled her eyes and moved towards the kitchen.

"Isotopes are atoms of the same element each with a different atomic mass." Shade said as he stood by the kitchen counter tossing an apple up and down.

"Ugh! I hate Chemistry!" She said slamming her head against her book.

"You know that won't help with the learning." Todd said as Suzy glared at him.

"Hi Shade!" Alena said waving at Shade.

"Hey Lena!" He said enthusiastically as Suzy rolled her eyes.

"Hello! I didn't ask you to come here to gush over my little sister!" Suzy said as Shade sighed and looked at the book. Todd rolled his eyes before heading into the game room.

"Fuck you!" AJ shouted as Alena gasped.

"You said a bad word!" She yelled as Lazarus and AJ turned around. Lazarus held back his laughter as AJ glared at him.

"Beat him again?" Todd said as AJ turned his glare towards his father.

"Oh yeah…" Lazarus said as AJ shoved him.

"I miss Derek." AJ muttered as Lazarus laughed. Todd left the game room and made his way upstairs. He walked into Jillian's office where she sat with her hands clawing against her hair.

"What's the matter babe?" He asked coming around her desk with his daughter.

"Christian Barrington got into a 'fight' with The Fantasy about K. Feast's new song _'Love' _and now I have to clear the argument for Chris." She said looking at a magazine with the two singers and one songwriter.

"I told you he was a diva." Todd said snapping his fingers as Jillian laughed.

"I should be done with this soon though. I'll be down to make dinner soon." Jillian said as Todd pecked her lips and walked out with his daughter still attached to his hip.

"Can we play now?" Alena said as Todd smiled.

"Yes, now what do you want to do?" He asked as Alena clamped her hands.

"Tea party!" She exclaimed as Todd laughed and walked into her room. She made Jillian change her "Princess" theme room into a less girly style. Her pretty pink and white colors were changed for a bright orange and dark purple. Todd called her the best of both worlds. She would rumble and tumble with the boys and still be able to act like a lady. Todd let her go on the ground and run to her tea party set. Todd sat himself in the chair way too small for him as Alena poured the "tea".

"Don't I get any sandwiches?" He said as Alena handed him a plate with nothing on it. "Thank you." He said nodding towards her as he lifted his cup to his mouth.

"Daddy! Pinky up!" She scolded as Todd made an "O" shape with his mouth and lifted his pinky. Alena smiled and continued to drink her "tea". "Are you having fun?" She asked as Todd smiled.

"I'm always having fun when I'm with you." He said as Alena smiled and hugged her Dad.

_(A/N): I'm sorry for the two days of lateness, dude. But happy birthday anyways! Hope you had a rad time! _


End file.
